Batal ke Ramayana
by Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry
Summary: "Baiklah, anggota akat nikah di bayar hutang, SAAAAHHHH!" kata Pain bagai penghulu.  "SAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak semua anggota akatsuki  Pain .  "BAIKLAH, MEMPELAI PRIA DI PERSILAHKAN MENCIUM MEMPELAI WANITANYA," kata Pain lagi sepeti pendeta.
1. Chapter 1

**HI MINNA! *tereak pake toa kepsek***

**OK, fanfic ini cuma fanfic ketidaksengajaan (?). Karena saya kehabisan ide, dan kebetulan nemplok humor di kepala saya! Ini fanfic saya di fandom Naruto loh~ Jadi mohon bimbingannya para senpai~**

**Salam kenal ya, panggil aja saya Violetta. Kalo di panggil 'Kiyoe' entar saya di bankai chara OC sendiri *lah kok malah curhat?*.**

**Title: Batal ke Ramayana.**

**Rate: K+ *kagak mau nambah dosa kalo ke rate M lagi #plakk!*.**

**Genre: Humor/Parody.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Batal ke Ramayana © Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry**

**Warning: OOC, typo (s), aneh, gaje, RnR please!**

**\{o_~}/**

Di pagi yang hujan bahkan badai -?- terjadi di markas atau lebih tepatnya gua peninggalan zaman Triasic -?-, terjadi badai yang sangat besar, bahkan mengalahkan Tsun*mi di Jepang. Dan badai yang terjadi disini adalah badai perebutan kursi, dan inilah badai perebutan kursinya…

"Gue duduk disini un!" seru seorang wanita, eh maksudnya seorang uke berambut pirang sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi yang terbuat dari tanah lempung dan terukir nama N*rdin M T*p.

"Tobi anak baik duduk disini!" seru seorang anak autis sambil mengambil kursi kuda-kudaannya *bukan kursi kali!*.

Sementara perebutan kursi itu, ada satu mahkluk yang malang nasibnya. Karena dia terpaksa duduk di tanah, tapi kayaknya mahkluk itu malah seneng duduk di tanah (baca: ZetPut dan ZeTem).

"DIAM KALIAN, KITA DISINI UNTUK RAPAT!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang banyak besi-besi yang sudah karatan menempel atau lebih tepatnya tumbuh seara alami -?-, dan ia berteriak dengan toa yang padahal masih ngutang tuh sama author.

Mendengar teriakan dari sang manusia besi atau lebih tepatnya ketua mereka, para mahkluk-mahkluk yang tadinya memperebutkan kursi akhirnya dengan gaya anak TK yang di baru di marahi gurunya mereka langsung duduk yang sangat teramat sangat amat *mulai deh lebaynya* manis. Bahkan, saking manisnya mereka duduk hampir mengalahkan manisnya lollipop Tobi yang sudah tak layak konsumsi.

"Bagus," kata sang ketua dengan seringainya yang membuat semua anggota langsung tepar karena melihat seringai yang naujubile jeleknya *di rennegan Pain*.

"Ketua, kita rapat apa un?" tanya seorang uke yang daritadi asyik berdandan dengan tanah lempungnya, Deidara.

"GUE TAU,PASTI RAPAT BUAT NYEBARIN ALIRAN DARAH, EH MAKSUDNYA ALIRAN DEWA JASHIN!" seru mahkluk yan tidak tahu bahwa ketika dia berseru, ia meneriaki telinga seorang bendahara yang naujubile pelitnya melebihi author -?-.

"EH LU SEENAKNYA AJA TEREAK-TEREAK DI TELINGA GUE, BAYAR DULU HUTANG LU!" teriak seorang laki-laki keturunan unta -?-, atau lebih tepatnya bendahara Akatsuki yang di beri gelar orang tepelit atau namanya bukan Kakuzu kalau dia tidak pelit.

Lalu di mulailah penagihan hutang rutin antara KakuHidan, para anggota yang melihat itu hanya diam. Karena itu sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin KakuHidan, para anggota udah maklum gitu loh~

"Kalian bisa diam gak un?" kata seorang mahkluk berambut kuning mirip banci *ataukah bukan mirip banci, mungkin banci beneran?* yang entah tidak diketahui jenis kelaminnya apa, apakah monokotil ataukah dikotil -?-. Bagi yang dapat menjawab silahkan hubungi RSJ terdekat sebelum penyakitnya menular ke hewan peliharaan Anda *bletak!*.

"Oh~ tidak bisa…~" kata Kakuzu dan Hidan dengan kompaknya menirukan gaya sang idola mereka, Susu kedeLe (SuLe).

"DIAM KALIAN, GUE CAPE NGITUNGIN KALIAN BERANTEM BEGO!" bentak seorang Lady Angel ataukah Lady Papers *author bingung ==a* sambil mencatat berapa kali Kakuzu dan Hidan berdebat seperti itu.

Adakah yang tau kenapa Lady Papers Akatsuki ini marah?

**(Readers: Kagak ada!)**

Karena terlalu bosan menunggu satu anggota yang tidak datang juga, Konan memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan rutinnya. Yaitu mencatat amal buruk -?- dari anggota, karena itulah Konan di juluki Lady Papers.

"BERITA BURUK!" seru seorang ikan darat yang baru saja datang dengan membawa kolam ikan gabus -?-nya yang tercinta.

Para anggota yang kaget pun langsung melakukan kesalahan teknis -?- pada kegiatan mereka.

Pain yang sedang membaca majalah bokep, majalah bokepnya langsung di lempar ke muka Deidara.

Deidara sedang membuat patung Dewa Jashin (niatnya sih buat ngejek Hidan) langsung terkena lemparan majalah bokep Pain di wajahnya, dan efeknya patung Dewa Jashin yang niatnya di kasih jerawat di hidungnya malah di kasih bisul di keteknya *hebat! Author tepuk tangan!*.

Konan yang sedang mencatat pertengkaran KakuHidan langsung mencatat tagihan listrik (?) 100 tahun lalu *Author sweatdrop =="*.

Tobi yang sedang ngemut lollipop, tiba-tiba malah ngemut krim anti keriput Itachi (?).

Itachi yang sedang mengoleskan anti keriputnya, malah ngolesin krim 'lolipop tak layak konsumsi'.

Zetsu yang sedang ngobrol dengan 'Nyai Siput' langsung ngobrol dengan, 'Jeng Cacing Pita (?)'.

KakuHidan yang sedang bertengkar tiba-tiba langsung berpelukan ala Dora (?).

"KISAME (un, senpai)!" marah semua anggota Akatsuki minus Kisame.

Sementara yang dimarahi hanya sibuk cengar-cengir gaje ala anak-anak yang baru mecahin barang kesayangan Kaa-sannya.

"Jadi inget waktu di marahin eneng hiu tawar," pikir Kisame yang mulai bernostalgia tentang masa lalunya yang suram bersama 'Eneng Hiu Tawarnya'.

Karena mengakibatkan kerusakan yang cukup sangat teramat sangat amat *plakk!*, akhirnya perabotan di dalam markas pun rusak. Kok bisa? Padahalkan Kisame cuma teriak aja?

"Aduh… jerawatnya hilang un, kenapa malah ada bisul di keteknya?" kata Deidara yang baru sadar ternyata patung DJ yang sengaja ia buat untuk mengejek Hidan ternyata malah di tumbuhi bisul di keteknya *bukannya lu sendiri yang buat? =="*.

Deidara lalu hanya asyik melihat keindahan (ralat!) kejelekkan patung DJ yang ia buat, bukannnya memperbaiki kejelekkan patung DJ itu. Deidara malah menambahkan benjol yang sebesar telur angsa di kepala patung DJ.

"Bagus nih un!" seru Deidara.

KakuHidan lalu sadar dengan posisi mereka, dan diam-diam Kakuzu ngorek-ngorek kantong Hidan buat nyari uang. Dan ternyata Kakuzu berhasil mendapatkan uang dari katong Kakuzu.

"YEY DAPET UANG LAGI!" seru Kakuzu girang ala Naruto yang baru saja mendapatkan ramen gratis (?).

Teriakan Kakuzu mempunyai dampak bagi Hidan, karena Kakuzu yang melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Hidan jatuh terpental menindih Jeng Cacing Pitanya Zetsu.

"Tem, kita makan aja deh nih orang," kata Zetput.

"Yuk, tapi orang kayak dia pasti kecut rasanya," kata ZeTem.

"Iya juga sih, soalnya nih orang udah kadaluarsa," kata ZetPut.

"Mendingan gak usah di makan aja, daripada entar kita masuk rumah pohon," kata ZeTem.

Sementara ZetPut dan ZeTem memilih, ingin memakan Hidan atau tidak. Hidan yang rencananya jadi makanan ternyata masih tepar dengan keadaan mulut berbusa dan seperti habis terkena rabies saja. Tapi anehnya, teori yang menjelaskan bahwa Unta (baca: Kakuzu) bisa terkena rabies tidak ada. Apakah sejarah baru, yang berhasil di ungkap oleh sang penganut aliran Jashin ini? Entahlah, Author juga tidak tau.

Akhirnya setelah 5 hari melakukan kegiatan gaje yang tak ada ujungnya gara-gara kekagetan atas datang Kisame, dan suasan kembali normal. Deidara yang selama 5 hari ini sibuk menambahkan enjol dan bisul di patung DJ yang ia buat, kini ia asyik menambahkan jerawat dan pasukan(?) komedo di patung DJ.  
>"Ehm… karena perabotan markas rusak, kita harus membeli perabotan yang baru," kata Pain sok berwibawa.<p>

"B…beli," kata Kakuzu bergidik ngeri karena mendengar kata yang paling ia benci yaitu 'beli atau membeli'.

"YEY… BESOK KITA BERBELANJA!" teriak Tobi girang.

"Besok kita ke Ramayana!" kata Pain dengan poker facenya, padahal di dalam hatinya 'yey ke Ramayana, bisa liat cewek-cewek yang pada bohai'.

Karena Kakuzu merasa posisi uang-uangnya terancam, akhirnya Kakuzu mencoba untuk menentang Pain. Tapi, sebelum Kakuzu menentang Pain ternyata Pain sudah mendeath glare Kakuzu engan mata rinnegannya *ih… serem o.0*.

"…." Kakuzu hanya diam sambil berkeringat dingin, dan keringat dingin mulai mebasahi keteknya. Dan membuat para anggota Akatsuki minus Kakuzu jijik.

**~*~*~*~ TBC ~*~*~*~**

**Violetta: Wkwkwkwk… akhirnya chapter 1 selesai!**

**Kiyoe (my OC): Bangga bener lu!  
>Hidan: Ya ampyuuuunnnnn… DJ!<br>Violetta: *sweatdrop* OK, langsung aja yang baca jangan lupa REVIEW!**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**MINNA!**

**Hiks…hiks…hiks… kagak nyangka ternyata ada juga yang review fanfic gaje ini! *ngibarin bendera Akatsuki (?)*.**

**OK, langsung aja. Karena Violetta juga males bertele-tele, kalo bertele-tele entar jadi ikan lele (?), kalo jadi ikan lele nanti di go- *disemupel Readers pake sandal*.**

**Readers: KELAMAAN! LANGSUNG AJA!**

**Title: Batal ke Ramayana.**

**Rate: K+ *kagak mau nambah dosa kalo ke rate M lagi #plakk!*.**

**Genre: Humor/Parody.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Batal ke Ramayana © Kiyoe Violetta Lemonberry**

**Warning: OOC, typo (s), aneh, gaje, RnR please!**

**L(~.^)L**

"Besok kita ke Ramayana!" kata Pain dengan poker facenya, padahal di dalam hatinya 'yey ke Ramayana, bisa liat cewek-cewek yang pada bohay'.

Karena Kakuzu merasa posisi uang-uangnya terancam, akhirnya Kakuzu mencoba untuk menentang Pain. Tapi, sebelum Kakuzu menentang Pain ternyata Pain sudah mendeath glare Kakuzu dengan mata rinnegannya *ih… serem o.0*.

"…." Kakuzu hanya diam sambil berkeringat dingin, dan keringat dingin mulai mebasahi keteknya. Dan membuat para anggota Akatsuki minus Kakuzu jijik.

"TOBI MAU BELI LOLIPOP!" seru Tobi.

Seruan Tobi membuat keringat yang membasahi ketek Kakuzu kini membanjiri celananya (?), dan itu membuat semua anggota Akatsuki minus Kakuzu makin jijik.

"Ih… senpai pipis di celana!" ejek Tobi dengan tampang polos, meskipun wajahnya tidak kelihatan karena topengnya masih menutupi wajah jeleknya *digetok*.

"Kisame, emang berita buruk apa yang lu bawa bersama bintang…~" kata Itachi gak nyambung sambil menyanyikan lagu yang sebenarnya author gak hafal.

"…" Kisame diam.

Itachi dengan sabar menunggu Kisame berbicara dengan taruhan keriput di wajahnya bertambah banyak, akhirnya karena tidak sabar Itachi dengan ganasnya memakan krim anti keriputnya yang ia dapat dari hasil mengobral barang-barang Sasuke *kakak yang jahat =="*. Muka Itachi sekarang sekeriput nenek-nenek yang baru saja pulang dari sawah(?), dan sekarang bertambah 5 cm menjadi seperti opahnya Up*n Ip*n.

"CEPET NGOMONG ADA BERITA APA? KERIPUT GUE UDAH NAMBAH 8 CM NIH!" bentak Itachi sambil menarik insang(?) Kisame.

"ENENG HIU TAWAR (baca: ikan Arwana) GUE DI CINCANG!" kata Kisame histeris bagai Tsunade yang tau kalau dia kalah main judi lagi.

Semua anggota Akatsuki hanya bisa sweatdrop, karena terjadi kesalahan teknis pada kegiatan mereka hanya karena Kisame yang memberi tau kabar yang tidak penting.

"Baiklah, anggota akat nikah di bayar hutang, SAAAAHHHH?" kata Pain bagai penghulu.

"SAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak semua anggota akatsuki (Pain).

"BAIKLAH, MEMPELAI PRIA DI PERSILAHKAN MENCIUM MEMPELAI WANITANYA," kata Pain lagi sepeti pendeta.

"Siapa yang kawin, Pain?"

"Hweeee…. Senpai ada yang kawin kok Tobi gak di undang? Tobi anak baik mau datang!"

"Siapa yang kawin un? Jangan-jangan N*rdin M T*p? OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO UN!"

"Apakah yang kawin itu Lady Gajah(?)!"

"Kawin, kawin, Minggu depan aku kawin un…~"

"Hehehe… gue udah mulai gila ternyata," kata Pain yang mengaku kalau dirinya memang benar-benar mulai gila.

Semua anggota minus Pain sweatdrop bersab (?). Tidak lama kemudian Hidan sadar dari semaput yang berkepanjangan, dan ia langsung menyaksikan pertunjukan patung DJ yang di penuhi bisul, komedo, dan benjol.

"...…" Hidan diam, dengan mulut menganga sampai-sampai mulutnya di masukin Neng cacing pitanya Zetsu.

"Eh Neng, jangan masuk ke mulut baunya Hidan!" cegah Zetem dan Zeput.

"Makanya senpai, sikat gigi 3 kali sehari dong! Kayak Tobi nih, mulutnya gak bau!" celetuk Tobi sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar sampai melewati batas(?) topengnya. Aura mulut Tobi pun terpancar dengan tidak elite, karena nafas Tobi baunya sama saja seperti nafasnya orang yang baru saja makan jengkol. Nafas Tobi mengakibatkan Hidan yang tadinya semaput kini telah bangkit dari alam Jashinnya(?). Hidan seakan-akan seperti orang gila *udah gila kali!*, ia langsung saja memeluk kitab Jashin gajenya(?). "Oh… DJ ampunilah dosa maksiat Tobi, yang telah meracuni nama buruk-MU(?)!"

"CUTTTTTTT!" seru Konan ala sutradara.

"?" tanda tanya kini memboyongi semua anggota Akatsuki minus Konan.

"Ada apaan sih un?" tanya Deidara.

"Melenceng nih dari naskah proklamasi kemerdekaan RI(?)!" kata Konan.

Semua anggota Akatsuki cengo, karena tumben sang Lady Papers bertingkah aneh. Biasanya Konan hanya bertingkah dengan autisnya(?), hingga menjadi teman csnya Author *ketauan nih juga autis =="*.

"Kita kan gak lagi main film layar tancep(?)," kata Itachi.

"He? Benarkah? Film? Wewwwww… bisa dapet duit nih!" kata Kakuzu duarius.

Semua anggota Akatsuki minus Kakuzu hanya bisa bersweatdrop, karena melihat Kakuzu yang menari—nari dengan celananya yang basah *pipis di celana kale… =="*.

"Senpai jorok!" cibir Tobi.

"Iya un, Kakuzu unta yang jorok un," kata Deidara ikut mencibir.

Sesaat suasana menjadi hening dan membiarkan bau dari celana Kakuzu menyebar di segala arah gua Akatsuki yang pada dasarnya sudah sangat bau *plakk!*.

Tiba-tiba pintu gua yang belum lunas hancur di dobrak oleh seorang wanita tua berambut pirang dan mukanya masih terlihat sangat muda, hingga Itachi bingung. Apaan sih rahasia dia supaya mukanya gak keriputan? Sedangkan muka Itachi masih muda tapi udah keriputan, bahkan keriputnya melebihi keriput Iruka *plakk!*.

"KAMPRET LU! TUH PINTU BELOM LUNAS!" bentak Kakuzu sambil berlari ke rah pintu dengan celananya yang masih basah.

Kakuzu terus berlari dan berlari mengajar pintu yang bentuknya udah gak karuan, dan setelah beberapa lama berlari akhirnya Kakuzu sampai di pintu dan lansung…

"HYAAAA! PINTU INI GUE BELI DARI HASIL NYURI CELENGAN HOKAGE!" teriak Kakuzu.

Sementara itu, wanita yang tadi merusak pintu langsung naik daun(?) berubah menjadi pakar sudut(?). Karena dengan tiba-tiba urat berbentuk siku-siku muncul di wajahnya, dan author sendiri gak bisa ngitung sudut itu. Dan…

BUAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras langsung mengenai wajah khas yang bercadar seperti film Ay*at ay*t c*nta, namun yang di tampar bukan orang yang bernama Ai*yah. Tapi bernama Kakuzu Duit Bin Money Fulus Binti Kane DuMoFuKa Bento Du Mo Fu Ka Sol La Si *panjang banget namanya =="*, itulah nama Kakuzu selengkap-lengkapnya, saking lengkapnya di Akta kelahirannya aja orang males bikinin tuh…~ Dan yang mengcantumkan nama Kakuzu itu hanyalah izasah dari UMI (Universitas Maling Internasional), dan Kakuzu menamatkan pendidikannya di sana dengan lancar, selancar Itachi yang lagi mencret di WC yang baunya seperti bau tomat Sasuke yang busuk(?).

"Langsung aja nape! Ada tujuan apa sih lu kemari?" tanya Kisame sambil ngupil dengan menggunakan peralatan seadanya(?).

"PENGUMUMAN-PENGUMUMAN, MULAI BESOK SAMPAI TANGGAL ** TAHUN **** RAMAYANA RAMA DAN SHINTA ACHA ACHA KONOHA AKAN MENGADAKAN PROMO DISKON BESAR-BESARAN, TERMASUK BARANG-BARANG BANCI SEKALIPUN," kata Tsunade, namun pada saat kalimat 'termasuk barang-barang banci' Tsunade diam-diam curi pandang dengan Deidara(?). Kali aja Deidara mau memborong semua barang-barang banci tersebut, uangnya kan lumayan buat beli sake. Setelah berbicara panjang x lebar, Tsunade langsung pergi meninggalkan markas Akatsuki. Tanpa memperdulikan Kakuzu yang masih tepar dengan bau yang menyengat dan bau itu keluar dari celana Kakuzu yang sebenarnya sudah 100 tahun tidak di cuci.

"WOWWWWWWWWWWW… DISKON! Gue mau beli boneka buat nyantet ahh…~" gumam Sasori sambil membayangkan ia berhasil menyantet Deidara di pantatnya(?). Katanya sih Sasori mau balas dendam karena kemarin Deidara memakai salah satu Barbie untuk menjadi bahan utama bomnya, dan saat Deidara mengambil Barbei itu Sasori sedang mencret di jamban(?).

"Ada yang ditanyakan?" kata Tsunade bagaikan guru yang sedang mengajar di TK.

"Sa-…"

"Baiklah, kalau tidak ada silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan aneh kalian. Wassalam(?), bye byeeee beybeh(?)," kata Tsunade yang sudah mulai gila dan lambai-lambai gaje ke arah Pain hingga membuat sang Lady Papers cemburu *heh? Gak elite banget nih Konan, cemburu sama nenek-nenek #di hajar Tsunade*.

Setelah kepergian Tsunade dari alam baunya markas AkatNikah tanpa penghulu(?), para anggota lansung melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tanpa ingat bahwa mereka harus ke RAMAYANA RAMA DAN SHINTA ACHA ACHA KONOHA, tapi ya sudahlah… anggota akatsuki kan pada pikun maklum kan udah pada tua, liat aja tuh si Itachi yang umurnya belom 30 tahun aja keriputan gitu pula. Sedangkan Sasori yang umurnya setengah abad kok mukanya tetap awesome tapi asem(?)? Ataukan penemuan baru, siapa yang mau awet muda silahkan colong kugutsunya Sasori. Di jamin deh, bakal gak bisa jalan karena keberatan. Lha wong isinya jarum-jarum, sama besi-besi bekas Pain. Nah, ini dia yang di sebut anak kreatif, atau mungkin nanti Gl*bal T* akan mengganti acara H*nd m*de menjadi Hand Pakde Sasori?

Kalau sampai menjadi acara itu author pastinya crewnya bakal kabur, bukannya terpesona sama ketampatan Sasori. Tapi pada takut duitnya gak cukup buat beli besi-besi dari abang Pain(?). Biar jelek-jelek gitu *di hajar Pain* ia lebih mementingkan nilai ekonomi, katanya sih lumayan buat beli majalah b*kep edisi terbaru. Siapa tau Miy*bi nonggol? Sttt…. Rencananya Pain mau jadiin Konan artis loh..~ Astis b*kep *di jitak Pain again*.

"Un un un un un un un nu nu nu nu nunung(?)….~~~~" Deidara mulai gila akhirnya menyanyikan melodi perusak telinga, bahkan mengalahkan melodi R*v*r*s*nya K*rlm*y*r? Bagaimana bisa? Ataukah nanti Am*r*k* akan melupakan melodi itu dan menggantinya dengan lagunya Deidara? Mungkinkan itu terjadi? Kalau terjadi author jungkir balik(?).

"SENPAI! BUKANNYA KITA MAU KE RAMA…-? RAMA..- APA ITU SENPAI?" akhirnya sebuah teriakan kembali menggema dan kembali memecah aktifitas anggota akatsuki.

"Eh bener juga lu Tob, tumben lu pinter un." Deidara akhirnya angkat sisir karena tadi ia sedang menyisir rambut tanah lempungnya *pertanyaan dari author, apakah tanah punya rambut? =="a*.

Sementara sang ketua a.k.a sang manusia besi ataukah bukan manusia? Yang tadiya diam-diam sedang ngitilin Barbienya Sasori(?) langsung berlari ke arah Kakuzu. Yapzzz… pasti kalian sudah tau kenapa, tentu saja untuk minta duitlah masa minta kolor *author di jitak*. Kakuzu yang menyadari akan ada yang menguras bak mandinya eh maksudnya menguras kantong kolor yang belum di cuci selama ratusan tahun *Kakuzu: Woi author jangan buka iab gue!*.

"KHAAAAKHUUUUZHYUUUUUU! (?), MITYAAAAA DUWYITTTTTTTTTTTTTTT…~~~" teriak Pain dengan lebaynya sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kakuzu, dan bau yang tadinya hilang langsung muncul kembali, maksudnya bau pesing dari celana Kakuzu. Tadi kan Kakuzu pipis di celana, dan karena Itachi balik lagi ke kamar mandi dan sampai sekarang belum keluar dari kamar mandi jadi terpaksa deh Kakuzu gak ganti celana. Atau mungkin kah Kakuzu hanya punya satu celana dalam hidupnya, uhhh… sungguh malang nasibmu Kakuzu…~

"PAIN LEPASIN! GUE LAGI BOKER(?) EH BOKE!" teriak Kakuzu alasan agar Pain tidak minta duit.

"HAPPPPPPPPPPPP… DAPYEEEEEEEET!" dengan seketika Pin langsung menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Kakuzu. Saat Kakuzu mengira semuanya telah selesai tapi sebenarnya daritadi Pain diam-diam mengorek-ngorek kantung celana Kakuzu walaupun berkorban tangannya menjadi bau pipisannya Kakuzu.

"…" Kakuzu diam sesaat, namun…

"PAIN DUIT GUE!" teriak Kakuzu yang baru nyadar kalau ia kecopetan secara gelap-gelapan(?), ceritanya tadi Konan matiin lampu gara-gara gak tahan ngitungin tagihan listrik *author di jitak*.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita ke Ramayana besok!" cetus Pain secara hukum pasal 999999999 dari UUD Akatsuki ayat +62718268990 *ini ayat atau nomer hp =="*. Pain dengan lancarnya mencetuskan semua itu tanpa melihat kea rah Kakuzu yang tadinya hanya pipis di celana sekarang malah pipis air mata *menangis kaleee =="*..

**~*~*~ TBC ~*~*~**

**Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga, yeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…!**

**Makasih buat semuanya yang udah review. Review dari kalian ku balas lewat PM masing-masing **

**Maaf aku updatenya telat m(_ _)m**

**OK, jangan lupa review. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! XD**


End file.
